pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Dodrio
Vs. Dodrio is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/11/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are traveling across Route 5. They come across a large ranch. Tauros, Rhyhorn, Nidorino and Nidorina are among the Pokémon there. Elise: Wow. Conway: A ranch like this. Look at all the Pokémon. Lara: Hey! Lara, with blue hair, green shirt and blue shorts comes up on a Ponyta. Lara This is private property! Ponyta: Pony! Elise: Sorry! We were just, passing through! (Ian scans Ponyta with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. While having considerably weak legs at birth, they build up their strength by following their mother. It’s flames only burn those it doesn’t like. Ian: Interesting Pokémon. I challenge it to a battle. Lara: No. We don’t battle. Plus, I don’t want to injure it before the big race. Conway: Race? Lara: The Pokémon-athon. A Pokémon riding race. We need the prize money to help keep our ranch going. Ian: In that case, I’ll race you. Where do I sign up? Lara: You’re pretty arrogant, you know that?! Get out of here! Ian does as she says, Elise and Conway following. Elise: You’re not actually going to enter the race, are you? It sounds like she needs the money. Ian: I’m still going to race. There was a convenient store earlier. They’ll have a phone I can call Oak for a transfer. Ian walks away, Sandslash following. Elise: Why does he do that? Get so stuck up and not consider the situation? Conway: Don’t know. It looks like we’re off the ranch grounds. Let’s set up camp. That evening, Elise and Conway have a camp set up, lying inside the tents. A commotion goes on, as the Tauros herd goes berserk. The two get out of the tents, seeing Lara trying to wrangle them up. She gets into the herd, and falls off her Ponyta. Elise: What do we do?! Conway: We stop them! Slowpoke! Confusion! He chooses Slowpoke, who’s eyes glow blue. The Tauros herd glows with a blue aura, as they float in the air. Elise: Oddish! Stun Spore! She chooses Oddish, which releases a Stun Spore. The Tauros stop their rampage, paralysis sitting in. Ponyta helps Lara out of the way, her cringing when her arm is touched. Ian returns, and runs over to her after assessing the situation. Ian: I need a sling! Ian is mending Lara’s arm, having wrapped it in a sling. Lara is moaning, as they are inside her house. Ponyta’s head is sticking in through a window. Lara: I’m telling you, it’s only a scratch! Ian: It’s a fracture. It’ll take time to heal, meaning you can’t race tomorrow. Lara: What?! Ponyta starts whinnying, freaking out. Elise: Hush, hush. Elise goes over and strokes Ponyta, calming it. Elise: It’s okay. It’s okay. Lara: That was, impressive. Elise: I have been on a Ponyta ranch before. And I’ve ridden them too. Lara: That’s it then. You can ride Ponyta. You can race. Elise: Me?! I’ve never raced before. Conway: You’ll be fine. I’m confident you can do it. Right, Ian? Ian: Sure. I’ll be giving assistance as needed. Doduo and I will be racing as well. Conway: So that’s who you went to get. Ian: Yeah. Tomorrow, we’ll race. And we’ll win. End Scene The next day, Elise is on Ponyta, holding onto the reins. Ian is on Doduo, heading up to the starting line. Elise was gripping the reins tightly. Damian: Well, well. If it isn’t you guys! Elise turns, seeing Damian riding up on a Dodrio with black necks. Elise: Damian! Damian rides past her, heading towards Ian. Damian: I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Pokémon thief! Stealing my Charmander. I’ve barely won a battle since! Ian looks at him, having a stern yet confused face. Ian: Who are you? Damian: You’ve got a lot of nerve forgetting me! Damian reaches to grab Ian, when his Doduo pecks Damian’s hand, him pulling it back. Damian: Ow! Dodrio: Dodrio! Dodrio gets angry, going to strike back. Doduo hops back, the two facing off. Damian: We’ll settle this in the race. Damian guides Dodrio and rides off. Ian: Jerk. The racers all go up to the starting line, ready to race. Racers on Tauros, Rhyhorn, Sandslash, Electrode, and Raticate were at the starting line. Announcer: On your marks! Get set! Go! The racers take off, a big pile up occurring, several racers going down at once. Damian takes the lead, Elise and Ian close behind. Dodrio races up a canyon hill, the distance getting bigger between first and second place. Another racer, riding an Arbok, has taken fourth place. Racer X is wearing a leather outfit with sunglasses. Ian: Pick up the pace, Doduo! Quick Attack! Doduo: Doduo! Doduo uses Quick Attack, its speed increasing to catch Damian’s Dodrio. Elise has Ponyta increase its speed, keeping third. Damian and Dodrio run across rocks to cross a river, Ian and Doduo behind them. Doduo slows down on the crossing, Elise and Ponyta passing them. Racer X stands on Arbok’s head, as it swims through the water and catches up to Ian. Ian and Doduo make it over the river, tied for third place. The group makes it over a canyon, which has a pitstop for food. Dodrio is eating by the time Ponyta makes it, which eats at its station. Doduo comes in, and Arbok afterwards. Damian: Alright. That’s far enough. Take them out! Damian and Dodrio ride off, as Racer X gets off of Arbok. Racer X: Yes sir. Arbok, Poison Sting! Arbok spits Poison Sting from its mouth, aiming at Ponyta. Ian and Doduo run in front of them. Ian: Doduo! Fury Attack! Doduo thrusts his beaks forward rapidly, the Fury Attack blocking the Poison Sting. Ian: Elise! Go! I’ve got this! Elise: Uh, right! Come on! Ponyta rears up, as it starts running off, after Damian. Elise looks back at Ian as if entranced. Elise: He said my name. He actually said my name. End Scene Damian and Dodrio are running across a plain, heading towards the finish line. There is nobody else around for miles, when a dust cloud flies up from Ponyta giving chase. Ponyta catches up to Dodrio, the two racing side by side. Damian: I was hoping that dipstick that stole my Charmander would be here. But his girlfriend will do. Dodrio, Pluck! Dodrio’s beaks glow white, as it Plucks at Ponyta’s legs. Ponyta takes the attack, whinnying in pain as it slows down. Dodrio picks up speed and pulls ahead of them. Elise: It’s okay, Ponyta. We can do it, we can do it! Ponyta whinnies as it glows, morphing in the process. Elise is surprised as Rapidash neighs, its speed increasing dramatically. Rapidash zooms past Dodrio, putting distance between them. Damian: No! Use Agility! Dodrio picks up speed, as they are neck and neck as they cross the finish line. They look up to the monitor, to see the instant replay. They see Rapidash crossing the line first. Announcer: The winner is Rapidash! Elise and Rapidash are on the awards stand, Lara joining them. They give them the prize money, Conway in the crowd clapping. Damian leaves, irritated. Damian: Just you wait. I’ll get her next so good I’ll… Ian appears out of nowhere, punching Damian. Damian hits the ground, as Ian towers over him. Ian: Piece of dirt. Stay away if you know what’s good for you. You’re nothing but a cheat and sore loser. Ian walks away, as Damian stands up, rubbing his face. Doduo kicks him in the stomach, as he falls back over. Doduo: (Laughing) Dodu! Dodu! Main Events *Elise wins the race on Rapidash. *Ian's Doduo reveals Quick Attack and Fury Attack. *Ian calls Elise by name for the first time. Characters *Elise (Main character) *Ian *Conway *Damian *Lara *Racer X *Other racers Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Doduo (Ian's) *Oddish (Elise's) *Slowpoke (Conway's) *Ponyta (Lara's, evolved) *Rapidash (Lara's, newly evolved) *Tauros (Lara's) *Rhyhorn (Lara's) *Nidorino (Lara's) *Nidorina (Lara's) *Dodrio (Damian's) *Arbok (Racer X's) *Tauros *Rhyhorn *Sandslash *Electrode *Raticate Trivia *This episode is based on the anime episode'' The Flame Pokémon-athon!'' *Damian returns, making him a returning rival. **Ian had seemingly forgotten who he was. *Elise wins the race. *This is the first episode that Ian directly speaks to Elise, and calls her her name. **This signifies a change of opinion about her abilities to him. * Racer 4 was renamed to Racer X long after this original airdate. He was named after the character from Speed Racer. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian